After that Night
by Nine-Tailed-Lulu
Summary: A one-shot NejiHina - 'She couldn't deny him now...'


Wrote this about a year ago I think... Thought I may as well share, considering all it's doing is sitting here thinking 'Why you no let me be read!' :') Once again, another NejiHina Fic. Enjoy! If you don't like the pairing, BEGONE!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>She had been so far from his reach for so many years, that he found it hard to believe what had just occurred only a short time ago. Neji rose sheepishly from the soft mattress, careful not to allow any sound to emerge from its worn out springs, and awake the sleeping beauty that lay upon it. Once on his feet, he stretched his constricted muscles; which groaned reluctantly at their straightening, and glance a wary foggy white eye over his shoulder, to see the lush and feminine frame asleep on his bed.<p>

Such splendor. It didn't seem possible, until now. How he had craved to touch her cool ashen skin; to taste her rounded ample mouth: moist and delicious, to feel the silkiness of her flesh, as he pleasured her in ways she couldn't even dream of. He wanted her so badly.

And he'd had her.

She couldn't deny him now. Claiming to want another was not an acceptable excuse anymore. Not after that. Her passion and raw emotion was too clearly shown to him, as her screams of fierce pleasure had bounced elatedly off the tanned walls of his small cubby-hole room. Neji smirked in triumph, as he recalled her begging him, pleading with him desperately not to stop, not to withdraw from her. It hadn't taken much to persuade him; the caress of her slender hand on his hard length was enough to make him lose that famous self control of his. He had thrush into her so hard, so wildly, like a caged animal with no self-control. His smile faded suddenly, as the thought that he may have hurt her with his rough enthusiasm, began to plague his mind. Neji returned to his bed, and gently molded his body around hers; cautiously wrapping his arms around her tenderly, slowly bringing her almost fragile frame closer to his own muscular body.

Shuffling in his light hold, she turned sleepily to face him. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut, seeing that she was still sound asleep; her eyelids flickering slightly, and he imagined her dreaming silently of imaginary fields filled to the brim with vibrant violet flora, that shined strikingly as lustrous rays of liquid sunshine, caused them to sparkle and glitter delightfully. His smile returned, although this time as a crooked grin, filled with warmth and affection.

"You would dream of flowers and sunshine at time like this, wouldn't you?" He murmured drolly. Stroking her silky smooth cheek - feeling her tremble with subconscious delight at his touch. No, she defiantly couldn't deny her feelings towards him now; there was so much evidence against her - he had to stifle a shallow laugh.

A streak of her long glossy hair, unexpectedly gleamed, under a fugitive beam of moonlight that passed through his wide rectangular window; plain pastel yellow curtains draped its sides limply, showing the pleasant view of the family garden, a square grassy patch filled with a rainbow selection of attractive tulips. Also, an average sized oval pond, with a subtle oak bridge across its middle, was situated slightly to the far right of the grassy area, in the centre of the Hyuuga Manor. Although Neji had thought nothing in this dark shadow of a world could possibly be as pure and plainly enchanting, as his own little paradise view. But it seemed he had been wrong. A recent development of his; a consistency for be wrong - for not seeing the true beauty that had lay but a few steps down the hall from his hobble of a room.

She was so much more, more than anything he had ever known. He had watched her grow, from a petite little girl, to an astonishing and intelligent image of unique beauty. He trained with her every single day, helping and observing her improvements in combat, both of them knowing fully that she was not the best warrior in Konoha, yet her persistence to enhance her abilities was second to none. Neji sighed lightly, it had irritated him; her unearthly persistence. She would fall to the ground, and a gasp of pain would escape her before she could control it, she'd sit upright for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Nevertheless, she would return to her feet with unwavering, exceptional grace, with a grim smile planted on her flushed red face

"Again!" she would call - as loud as her timid voice would let her, positioning herself stiffly

"Maybe we should stop now, we can continue to-"

"We have only just started, Neji" she would complain quietly, all the while, sliding to the solid grainy ground to rest on her knees, muttering wearily "but a rest would be nice", exhaling silently.

He would scowl at her stubbornly, moving forwards to sit beside her, always keeping a fair distance between them. He never let himself too close. The temptation was too great. Though, Neji recollected, today's training session had ended slightly different.

~~~~~~~~~~_FLASHBACK_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_**Why do you push yourself so hard?**__**"**__** he almost growled at her, staring hard at the sandy earth beneath them. Thin sleek eyebrows raised, she stared at him dumbfounded, as if he**__**'**__**d suddenly grown two heads. Grumbling impatiently, he lifted his gaze and captured hers; such beautiful eyes, sparkling in the afternoon sun like a- No! He mentally scorned himself, annoyed that she could easily distract him, focus.**_

"_**Why do you want to train so vigorously? All it's doing is covering you in bruises**__**"**_

_**Her gaze fell away from his; her voice seeming to fail her**_

"_**W-well, I **__**…**__** err, I just want to - to**__**…"**_

_**Neji watched as she finally gave up on her answer, her slim shoulders slowly sagged; as if they were holding the weight of the world upon them. Ha, he thought sourly, that**__**'**__**s usually what I feel like. Coincidently, the lengthy silence began to irritated him; as the crimson flush drained away from her face, and a restful sigh gradually passed through her lips, he rose to his feet abruptly and began to stride away hastily, as unwanted thoughts crept cruelly into his head**_

**I****'****ve just got to face it, she doesn't trust me; she****'****ll never trust me, never mind ****love**** me****…**** I****'****m not the one she wants, she loves ****him****. Period. I should just tell her I can****'****t train with her anymore and save myself the heart- **

"_**Neji, wait!**__**"**_

_**The desperation in her tone caused him to pause. He turned slowly, questioning whether it was his mind that had caused the under laying sound of anxiety in her words. However, when he glanced over his lean shoulder, there was no doubt in his mind. The erratic beat of his heart pounded in his ears, almost deafening him with his own excitement; you can**__**'**__**t love a man, and look at another the way she is now. He just knew it. He could see it: in her stance, her face, her eyes **__**…**__**they were sparkling with hidden secrets and veiled truths - oval orbs that, for a few seconds, opened up: shined a slither of honesty, presented reality, illuminated with true emotions, and embraced them all. **_

_**Then it was gone.**_

_**The sparkle vanished, just like when bleak clouds cover and hide the radiant sun, as pale frightened eyelids fluttered, shielding the glow of passion behind them. All traces of what he just saw had completely disappeared; she turned away, her head bowed, eyes lowered.**_

_**Neji stared astonished, as she struggled and fumbled to regain her barrier. Her long midnight hair, beneath the shadows of the evening clouds, draped over her face; another layer to the armor. Suddenly, he was walking. Treading swiftly towards her, he reached her in four long strides; solid hands gripped impressionable shoulders firmly, as Neji forced her to confront him.**_

"_**Look at me**__**"**__** he commanded huskily, he could hardly hear himself think with the commotion his heart was making against his chest. Reluctantly, her feminine face began to rise - her eyes were closed.**_

_**He growled automatically, like a beast when denied it**__**s**__** meal, and her eyes whipped open, gaping at him in shock and uncertainty. And he gazed at her, intense and intently, searching her for any hint of what he wanted to find, his own pale foggy eyes displaying to her what he, himself, truly felt for her. **_

_**And then she did it. Neji had never felt such joy and relief in all his life, just to see that tiny clue, that almost insignificant telltale sign, that showed him everything he needed to see. He finally knew that it was **__**him**__** that she loved, that **__**he**__** was the one in her heart, the one she dreamed of late at night. She loved **__**him. **__**He had known it instinctively, like he was born to recognize it, he knew her so well. She loved him, it was obvious.**_

_**All she did was blush, and she was his.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_END OF FLASHBACK_~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could say, that 'one thing lead to another and…' but that would overcomplicate it, it was just one thing had lead to _this._ This amazing, beautiful, spectacularly **hot **session of pure unparalleled love making. Yes! Neji thought triumphantly, she won't brush him off with the clichéd "it was only sex" deal! Oh no, he wouldn't allow it; he wouldn't allow the one person in his life who gave him a true and honest purpose to simple sweep aside those astonishingly breath-taking moments that they shared. She loved him damn it!

And he loved her.

He would never let her go. Never, Especially after that night.


End file.
